


One Night, One Mistake

by imamnotcool



Series: One Night, One Mistake [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamnotcool/pseuds/imamnotcool
Summary: Aphrodite and Gerard were best friends till the end. Until his band got big. After the two best friends split apart they went there own ways never questioning if they were ever going to see each other again. But a one-night stand can change everything.*some things you may find triggering i will put a warning in if there is a possible trigger*Gerard Way is played by Gerard Way.Aphrodite Scott is played by Margot Robbie
Series: One Night, One Mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187351





	1. A/N

Hey Guys,

Thanks for choosing this book. I hope you don't regret it. ANYWAY.

First thing, the description explains who plays these characters.

Also in the description is a warning that says there might be some triggers. OF COURSE, i will put some warning ahead of time but just thought i would let you know.

Not everything in this book revolves around the people in real life. For instance i could change a characteristic or something but nothing minor, i choose to have you see or know what the characters look like so it helps you imagine or picture the story better but if not you can always change how they look in your mind. AGAIN. You can always prefer something else. Now, if you want me to add a special character in the book, personally designed by you, i will. However it cant interfere with the story that must for instance like killing the main character. I am trying to keep this book as real as possible as well, so in that case there will be trigger warnings but like no mass killings or stuff like that. No offense to other books that do that i'm sure there great.(the books). Anyway I really hope you read this and if you don't then oh well. Anyway i hope you enjoy the story i do update pretty frequently but i don't have a schedule. ALSO feel free to check out my other books as well. The first chapter should be out in a couple days. Take Care.

~Author


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey so I'm slowly editing the book so it is better. so I advise you re-read the chapter incase there are any changes that have been made.** _

_**Date/time/how many times read** _

_**T.W.- mentions of suicide and drinking** _

_**\-----------------------------** _

Life is an asshole.

Thats it. Thats all I have to say. One day you could find a Starbucks card to then the next day find out its expired. Thats how life works. Anyway. Here I am. At the same fucking desk I'm at everyday. I work at a bank. This is nowhere near what I wanted to accomplish in life but what can i say. I wanted to be a makeup artist. Its always been my dream. But dreams have to come to an end at some point. After my time is up I finally get to leave this godforsaken place. I go home and do my usual. See my roommate bring in a new guy. Then I hear them doing it. Then I drink until I cant remember it anymore. Oh and incase you don't know I'm twenty-six. So yes I am old enough to drink. Even though technically I was drinking at the age of 15. 

_*Flashback*_

_"Uhm Gee, are you sure about this?" I see Gerard look up at me while holding the six pack of beer. "Well i honestly don't even know but i guess thats why you gotta try it." I watched as he opened the container and handed me one. "Ok on three" Gee said while we opened the bottles and put them to our mouths. He both took big swigs on three and laughed. It surprisingly wasn't so bad._

_*end of flashback*_

I bring the bottle up to my lips again as I think about the good times before everything went to shit. 

As I start to drink more and more I start to think. _I_ _shouldn't_ _have let him walk away, I should_ _have stopped him. I_ startto think about we could have stayed in touch. Maybe if we did I wouldn't be here right now.

\-----------------------------

(this is the story of what happened)

Ah First day of school at Restwrook High the art school.(i just made that up) Moving to New Jersey wasn't the plan at all. But you never really have a choice do I. I push up my glasses as I walk into the school. I managed to find the office and grab my schedule. Ok first I have science then math the- "Oh my god i'm so sorry!" I squeal as I bumped into someone. I quickly squat down to help pick up their books. "Uh thanks don't worry about it, I'm Gerard." I look up and see a boy about my age with brownish-blackish hair. He smiled and stuck his hand out. "Oh hi I'm Aphrodite" I shook his hand and his eyes went big. "So you were like named after a greek goddess?!" I let out a small chuckle because of his interest in my name. "I guess so I don't really know why my parents named me that but its not to bad." I didn't even realize that we were walking down the hall together while he was telling me that my name was so cool. That was freshmen year.

A couple years later we still hung out. I mean we were practically connected at the hip. We did everything together. We didn't go to parties and stuff like that, we would always go to my room and blast some Misfits and dance around like maniacs. We would always do each others eyeliner. After I taught him how to do it. We would always dress in black and match Halloween costumes with each other. We were best friends. 

One day Gee told me he wanted to be a singer or be in a band. I told him to do it. He had a beautiful voice. Yes we are now juniors in high school. I told him to live his dream. 

He started a band. He finally did it. He had Mikey who was also like a little brother to me as well he was Gerard's little brother. Then there was Frank and Ray. Gerard was the lead and everyone else played instrument's and sang with him. (oml 666 words -.-) I would go to every band practice every small little gig that they went to. But then they gave up on it. Until 9/11. Most horrible thing to ever happen. We were in college at the time. Gerard and I had gone to the same college in New York, it was an art college. Gerard had been working for cartoon network when it happened. I remember Gerard not picking up his phone so I constantly called Mikey until he told me that Gee was ok. Thats when they got back together. They started doing more gigs and everything. They wanted to be an inspiration and hope.

I was their number one fan. I was always there no matter what. You might be thinking what my parents thought. They didn't they couldn't care less. Everything was perfect. I mean we both went to art school. Gee got his band. I was about to be a makeup artist. Until Graduation day. "Hey Dite I need to talk to you." Gerard has always called me Dite since we first met. "Ok Gee." I followed him out of the school and to the front lawn. We had just graduated and nothing could be better. "Im leaving" I looked at him. I didn't think much about it. "Oh your going home Gee alright well can we hang out tomorrow?" I looked up at me and he had tears in his eyes. "Gee what wrong?" He looked back down at the sidewalk before he said anything. "Im leaving Dite, and I'm not coming back for along time." I didn't know what he was trying to say. "Where are you going on vacation or something cause we can still face time." He ran his hands over his face. He seemed frustrated. "Goddamnit Aphrodite don't you get it I'm not coming back ever we got a record deal and we are going on tour." I looked up at him.

Thats the first time he's used my real name since freshmen year. "Well thats good Gee, I mean that doesn't mean we cant face time I'm happy your living your dream." He looked mad and I didn't know why. "No we can't Aphrodite, we can't keep in touch alright? Ill be doing stuff and plus I have better things to worry about, Goodbye Aphrodite." Thats it. He just left me. I couldn't say anything. The sentence repeated in my head over and over and over. ' _I have better things to worry about'._ IBroke into tears and ran home realizing Ihad just lost my best friend of eight years. Thats the night I tried to kill myself. I tried to drink myself to death. But my mom caught me. I shut everyone out that night. I stoped doing what I love and I would just wait by the phone just incase he would call me. Ill admit it I had a crush on my best friend. But crush or not I was so desperate for him to call me and say it was all some joke or something. But he didn't. He never did. I never got that phone call. Thats when the world stopped turning for me. Gerard meAnt so much to me. Hell he was even my first kiss. I was his. After that I got into partying and sex. It all went down hill. 

Now here I am. In a crappy apartment with a crappy roommate. With a crappy job. While I watch my best friend on t.v. He was right his band did make it big.

**_A/N_ **

**_Here we have it the first chapter is out. I have had this idea for this book for so long and i hope you like it. Please comment and vote and like i said before if you want your own customized character in here just message me._ **

\------


	3. Chapter 3

_**T.W.- People going missing, mentions of suicide, drinking** _

Gerard POV

What can I say. The music life is pretty stressful but its all worth it once you get one stage. I mean even before the show. We all smoke and then we add eyeliner or guyliner and we go on stage and act like complete maniacs. _(even though he's such a smol bean off stage hEHe)_ We started a band with just small little gigs. Then in 2001, 9/11 happened so we really put everything into the band, then in 2002 we released I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love. Now here we are in 2004 and we are pretty big what can I say, I'm proud. I mean I have to give Aphrodite props because I would never know how to do this eyeliner if it weren't for her. I regret just leaving like that. Yea, I guess we could have stayed in touch, but I never really thought about it. Anyway, enough sad talk. Right now we are all in a cramped van while listening to frank ramble about stuff that he found on the internet. One thing that Iv'e found out about being famous or popular is that people like to "ship" you with your band mates. Its kinda funny. 

\--------------------

Do you ever just lay back in bed and go through all the things that you have done in your life? Or wonder what other people might be doing. I wonder if Aphrodite ever got to be a makeup artist. Or how she did after I left. I wonder were she is now. Knowing her she probably stayed in New Jersey, but if she's a makeup artist she might be traveling as well. "Hey Gee, go to bed its like midnight dude." I snap out of my thought and realize that the light in my bunk is still on. I look down under my bunk to see Mikey peeking his head out from the bunk underneath me. "Sorry Mikes, goodnight" I turn the light off and go to sleep.

\--------------------

I sit on the couch drawing while trying to block out whatever Frank and Ray are arguing about. "Im just saying RAY, I like a lot of frosting on cakes" I heard Frank yell at Ray. "Well FRANK I'm saying that to much frosting is bad for you." I roll my eyes at the ridiculous conversation they were having while I continued to draw comics. If I didn't make it in the band I wanted to be a comic book artist, I mean I even went to art school for it. I even worked at cartoon network. I shut my book and grab my phone. I went to my contacts and stared at Aphrodite's contact. I usually do this about three times a day. Then I call her but before it connects I hang up. She probably doesn't even know its me calling. Well shit, the call doesn't even go through she doesn't even know she's being called. I get up and walk outside and light a cigarette and put it in my mouth. "Hey Gee" I look to the side and take the cigarette out of my mouth and blow the smoke out.

"Hey Mikey" There was a couple minutes of silence before Mikey spoke up. "You should call her Gee.." I Throw the cigarette on the ground and step on it only to light another one. "Why do you think that Mikey?" "Because Gee, look what your doing to yourself. All you do is hang around and smoke, and don't tell me she has nothing to do with it because you know she has absolute almost everything to do with it." I roll my eyes as I blow out the smoke. "Im not calling her." With that I threw the cigarette on the ground and walked back inside. 

\--------------A couple days later---------------

Aphrodite POV

"Cmon Aphrodite, just come." My roommate Alex was trying to get me to go to the club with her on Saturday. "Fine Alex as long as you stop bugging me about it, but if I get fired from my job i'm blaming you." She puts her hands up in the air and jumps around. I turn my attention back to the T.V. as I saw something that I never thought I'd see. "Breaking news, Frank Iero from the band My Chemical Romance has posted a video regarding if anyone has seen Gerard Way, the lead singer. He supposedly went hiking two days ago and has been missing every since. They said he was wearing a shirt with a bear on it and to let them know if anyone has seen him." I couldn't believe what the news lady just said. I jump up from the couch and run to my phone. I go to twitter and watch the video. I turn the volume all the way up. "Hey its Frank from My Chemical Romance, Uh this message is very important but I'm sick so...." I listen very carefully. I knew very well he wasn't sick but crying. "I'm gonna make it quick, um we have a few more songs to do for the record..and uh Gerard said we was going to get to them as quick as possible..but...he left to days ago for a hike, uh wearing a black shirt with a grizzly bear on it...and uh...we haven't seen him since..we found a note, it says something about being the next Jim Morrison a-and, something about life being a bag of shit....uh, he's wearing denim yankee blue jeans and a black shirt so.. so if you have any information about his whereabouts please contact the website.. uh talk to you guys later peace." Tears start to swell up.

Jim Morrison is a reference to the 27 club were a bunch of people killed themselves when they were 27. Gerard is 27! I start to cry as I try to go into my contact list to mind Mikey's contact. Even though I haven't seen him in about 9 years doesn't mean i still don't care. I click on Mikey's contact and put it up to my ear. "Hello" I hear Mikey's voice but its all raspy like he was crying. "Mikey? I-It's Aphrodite." I hear him sniffle as I talk into the phone. "What do you want. Why are you calling now huh? After all this time. Now Gerard is missing and we cant find him, Why couldn't you call sooner?" After that the line went dead. He was right. Mikey has every reason to be upset at me. And Now Gee is who knows where doing who knows what. I back up into a wall and slowly slide down putting my head in my hands. After a good five minutes I get back up and get dressed. "Cmon Alex I need a drink." I grab Alex and we drive to the club. What could go wrong?

_**A/N** _

_**Hey guys, so yes ik this one is kinda sad. Yes those were the actual words that Frank said when Gee went missing. Im so happy that they found him and that he's okay. Anyway i hope you enjoy the book so far. Vote and Comment** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Btw its always Aphrodite's POV unless stated otherwise)_ **

**_T.W- Mentions of suicide and going missing. Drinking.(Let me know if you see any other triggers.)_ **

Here I am, at the club, drunk off my ass. "More shots please" I slurred my words as I ask the bartender. I take the shots and make my way to the dance floor. I honestly don't know where Alex went so its really just me. I make may way to the middle of the crowded dance floor and start dancing. Everyone is at least shoulder to shoulder. I felt someones hands go on my hips so I started grinding on them. Thank god I wont remember this in the morning. The person gripped my hips tighter and turned me around. I couldn't see what he looked like because of all the flashing lights in the club. "Why don't we get out of here alright?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand and led us out of the club. Now, remember. Normally I would fill in all the details but again, I was also drunk off my ass. All I remember is going home with him and waking up. 

That leads me to where I am right now. I slowly open my eyes as I start to wake up. Once i'm fully awake i look around. Im in some sort of hotel room. What happened? Dammit i have a horrible headache. Oh right. I went to the club met a guy and had sex. Great, just fucking great. I sit up and look over to the side. F.U.C.K.

Oh shit shit shit. I gently but quickly wiped his hair out of his face. SHIT. It is. Oh no. I just had sex with my high school best friend. 

I quickly got up trying not to make any noise and i put my clothes on. I grab my phone and start to look for Mikey's contact. "Oh hey" I froze. He's awake. "H-hi" I refuse to turn around, shit I cant even move. "Uhm hey don't tell anyone that you saw me alright?" Right I forgot. The whole reason I came to this club was to forget about Gerard going missing. I hear him put some clothes one and I turn around when he sits back on the bed. 

"Oh shit!" His eyes grew wide as he looked at my face. "Please tell me you aren't who I think you are." He asked almost pleading that I wasn't the girl he thought I was. "Well I don't know Gerard, maybe thats for another time, now care to explain why you are so called missing."

"FUCK" He quickly stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Aphrodite, h-how have you been god its been ages!" I cross my arms and raise one eyebrow at him. "Really NOW your worried about catching up!?" He looked down to avoid eye contact with me. "Why Gerard, why? What are you doing with your life!? HUH? Cause when i found out you were missing I instantly called Mikey. Do you know what he told me? He told me that your always doing this and doing that. What are you doing with your life?" He looked up at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. "What am I doing with my life? What are you doing with yours? huh? I never see anything about you. I never hear from you. Goddammit Aphrodite why didn't you ever fucking call me?" "Because Gerard you are the one who left. You left me! Plus what about having better things to worry about huh? Thats what you told me graduation day. You should be happy you got your dream." There was a phew moment of silence before any of us said anything. "Im sorry" He choked out as if he was going to cry. "For what Gee?" He tugged on his hair with his hands. "Im sorry for leaving you I didn't want to its just the fact that we were finally getting somewhere went to my head and I got cocky and I'm sorry that I do those things its- its just I don't know what else to do nothing works and I-I cant think and I-" "Shh Gee" I cut him off because he was starting to have a panic attack and I didn't want to make it worse. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

"Gee, calm down okay? Everything is alright" I sat beside him. "No its not, nothing is alright or okay. I wanna die Aphrodite." I was taken back by his words. "No you don't Gee. I Know you don't. Do you know why? You don't want to but you think its the only answer. But its not. You have so many people who love you Gee. Mikey, Frank, Ray. And me Gee, I love you plus you have so much to live for." He leaned his head back. "Its just good old fashion depression. Plus not to sound rude but what would you know about it?" I cant get mad at what he just said. Because he doesn't know anything about me. "Gee, i've been in your place. Hell, I'm still in your place. I know what its like to constantly be drunk and high like that plus, I tried to kill my self." His head immediately shot up as tears began to form in his eyes. "You what? Dite why? Why would you do that?" All I could think was he cares. "But it happened years ago Gee I'm okay see?" He looked at me to make sure that I was really ok. "Now Gee, I think its best that you call Mikey alright. He's worried sick about you." He nodded and slowly got up to his phone. I knew that I couldn't get attached to him. I mean he's on tour he will be leaving all over again. I guess we will just have to see where things go from here. 

**_A/N_ **

**_Wat Up Guys. SO here is the next chapter a bit sad ik. Hate me all you want. Anyway. Everything might not be at the right time it was in real life to. ANYWAY. Vote and Comment and have a great day._ **


	5. Chapter 5

So here we are. I am currently getting ready to go see My Chemical Romance perform. After me and Gee talked he called Mikey and everyone was thankful that he was okay. They wanted to repay me but I declined. I finally gave in when they said that they would get me into one of their concerts for free.

I put on a light pink crop-top, And some ripped jeans. I checked the time to see that i had forty-five minutes before i had to be there. Might as well be early. 

I arrived at the arena and headed to the back door were Mikey said he would be standing by. I saw Mikey and he let me in. The other boys like Frank and Ray didn't know that I was coming. "DITE!?" I laughed as I saw Frank leap up form the couch in the dressing room and run over to me and pick me up. "What are you doing here?" He put me down and examined me since he hasn't seen me since college and high school. "I came here to watch the show. How have you been Frankie?" "I-Ive been great, ugh its so nice to see you again." He hugged me once more before princess fro fro came in. "Hey Aphrodite" Hey waved and gave me a hug. "Hey princess fro fro, your hair is still looking amazing." He laughed and let go. Gerard was still sitting on the couch. He gave me a glance before turning his back to his notebook. Things have been awkward since we met again. I mean how couldn't it be, He left, we never talked again then met years later after having a one-night stand that neither of us can remember. "Hey, Gee" I sat down on one of the couches. "Hey" He didn't even look up. I wonder what he's drawing. After a couple minutes one of the staff employees came and told them that they had ten minutes until stage time. I said goodbye and made my way to the floor with the rest of the crowd. 

They started playing and i was jamming out to all the songs. (gif above) I heard most of the songs but there was one that I had never heard before. "Thank you New Jersey for coming out tonight!" Gerard said as the crowd screamed. "This is personally one of my favorite songs that we are going to play next. And Its called, The Ghost Of You." I heard the music start playing and I started to sway back and fourth. 

**_"I Never, Said I'd lie and wait forever, If I died we'd be together, I cant always just forget her, But she could try!"_ **

As he sang the chorus he sounded like an angel, but I couldn't help but think about the lyrics.

**_"You are never coming home never coming home"_ **

I know that he said this song was about world war II, but I couldn't help but think the lyrics were about the day he left. 

The song was almost to the end and I was crying. It seemed all so familiar. I pushed past the people in the crowd and left. I couldn't handle it. We both knew things cant go back to the way they were. Im not the same girl with the glasses that moved to New Jersey and he's not the same boy who was oh-so fascinated with my name and loved comic books and learning how to do eyeliner. Nothing was the same. We grew up. Maybe I still had feelings for him. But he cant. I cant. Its forbidden. We aren't meant for each other its like a bomb just getting ready to explode. I shouldn't have gone to this concert. I got into my car and quickly drove off.

\--------------------------------------

**_Gerard POV_ **

Its so hard for me to sing The Ghost Of You when I'm looking right at her. I cant even sing it when she's not here. I made the song about her. But I told everybody that it was about World War II. Mikey knew it was about her though. I Saw her leave. I wanted so badly to go and stop her but I couldn't. I had to let her go. We finished the concert and I thanked everyone for coming to it and quickly ran off the stage. screw letting her go, I couldn't . I shouldn't have left her years ago. I ran out and started running to her apartment. She took me there after she found me at the hotel. I finally got there and it started pouring rain. All I could think about is _what_ _is this some cliché romance film or something? ( i think i broke the fourth wall oop-)_ I knocked on her door until she answered it. "Gerard what are you doing here, my god your soaked come inside." "Im fine I just need to tell you something then I'll be on my way." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What is it?" God this is way harder then I thought. "Listen Aphrodite, I should have never left you like that I should have at least given it a chance for us to stay in touch I'm so sorry, but the truth is, I tried to call you everyday, But I couldn't, I was so fucking scared that you had found someone else or you forgot about me , because the truth is Aphrodite , god. I-" I was cut off by her smashing her lips on mine. I kissed and held her hips while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

\-------------------------

**_Aphrodite's POV_ **

He was rambling so i just smashed my lips on his to make him shut up. After what seemed forever. He pulled away. 

"Come on tour with me"

_**A/N** _

_**OoOoOo**_ _**Cliff hanger. Make sure you vote an**_ ** _d comment. Ik thats The Ghost Of You is based off of world war II, But when I was listening to the song it went well with what happened when he left and you know how she tried to forget about him but he didn't forget about her, IT JUST MADE SENSE. SO yea, anyway i hope you enjoy. Please check out my other books. Peace!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on tour with me."

I stopped. I couldn't think. He wants me to go with him. I mean I know its kinda fast but at least I might get somewhere in life and I have been waiting for him forever whether I want to admit it or not.

"yes, I'll go with you" He looked at me shocked. "Wait really? You really want to go with me." I giggled. "Of course its time for me to actually do something with my life instead of work at a stupid bank and drink my life away." His face fell at the mention of drinking but I quickly kissed him to make him feel better. He tilted his head up and groaned"Oh thank god you said yes, can you imagine how awkward it would have been if you said no." I giggled and put my hand in his. "Ya know, I used to internet stalk you." I said quietly. I heard him laugh." I used to check your Instagram everyday to see if you posted something." We both laughed together. It was a nice quiet moment of silence and enjoying us being together again. Well until a giant sound of thunder rang through the sky making me jump. "Hey, I'm going to leave, but we leave for the rest of the tour in two weeks make sure your ready. Plus I'll pick you up tomorrow, me and the boys are going to hang out in the hotel and I want you to come with us." I gave him a quick peck on the lips."Okay be safe don't die yet I still need you." He chuckled and waved goodbye and walked off.

\------------------------

I crawl out of bed and took a shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and put my wet hair up in a lazy bun. I dried myself off and I got dressed in ripped jeans and a long sleeve sweater since its winter and its fucking cold. _(i'm always fucking cold)_ Over the sweater I throw a loose hanging cover up.( I didn't know how to explain it) I brushed my teeth and walked out to the living room. "Hey Alex" She held up a peace sign as I walked past her putting everything in my little handbag just in case I need anything. I also grabbed all the gift bags for the boys. After about ten minutes I heard the doorbell ring and I got up grabbed my bags and answered it. "Hey, you ready to go?" Gerard asked when I opened the door. "Yup" I said popping out the p. We walked out and I closed the door behind me and slipped my cold hands into his. I could see him smile out the corner of my eyes as we were walking. We approached his car and right before I was going to open the door I slipped. Gerard immediately caught me and I let out a sigh. "Thank you that could have been a mess." He let out a chuckle and helped me back up. "No problemo ma'lady" I laughed and got in the car where I turned the heating all the way up on my side since I was freezing. We really didn't say anything the way there. Gerard had his hand on my thigh but every now and then we would sing along if one of their songs came on. We arrived at the hotel they were staying at and we stepped out. We made out way up to the room and Gerard put the key in.

"SHES HERE FINALLY!" Frank yelled while jumping off the couch and engulfing me in a hug. I giggled as Ray tried to pull him off of me until he was successful. I gave everyone hugs and put the gifts down. Frank being the child he is asked a bunch a questions, " What are those? Are those for us? Please can I open mine now?" Frank pleaded as I laughed and handed him his gift. "Open it Frank" I said as frank tried to figure out what it was. He screamed when he saw what it was and I took my phone out and told him to hold it up and a took a picture. (Pic above) I handed Mikey his and it was guitar picks that said "Mikey Fucking Way" on them. Ray was next I got him a pink fluffy tiara along with fuzzy socks. Everyone was laughing about the tiara except Ray. "Oh cmon Ray its cute" He finally let out a small laugh admitting that it was kinda funny. I walked over and handed Gee his gift. "Oh c'mon Dite. You didn't have to get me anything." "Well suck it up Geebear because I got you something anyway so just open the fucking present." He smiled at the old nickname and opened the present. You know he seems really emo until you give him the hamster cage for the hamster he is going to buy. "Its for the hamster that i'm going to buy!" He hugged the pink box and gave me a big hug. He is just to adorable. 

\-------------------

After the little party we had, Gerard offered to drive me back to my apartment. "Thank you for coming" "thank you for inviting me I had a lot of fun." He smiled and I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Goodbye Gerard I'll see you later alright?" "Alright" I closed the car door and walked into my apartment just to hear Alex fucking some guy in her bedroom. Welp. There goes my day. I made my way to the alcohol cabinet and starred at all the bottles. Gerard wouldn't want me doing this you saw how sad he got when you mentioned drinking. I grabbed the bottle's and poured all the liquid down the sink and threw the bottle's away. There no more drinking.

**_A/N_ **

**_Yellow. SO yes ik this is a short chapter. Its like a filler cause i'm having serious writers block rn. But do you think that she made the right choice. But yea i hope you like the story. Vote, Comment, Share. please._ **

**_WAIT PLEASE READ_ **

**_SO i need to let you guys know. THAT SOME OF THIS STUFF IS DIFFERENT TIMES. IK that this present stuff happened during and after the release of Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge BUT the story goes out of the timeline but some stuff will be accurate._ **


End file.
